BFFs: A Smosh Story:
by Katell8
Summary: Annie moves to Sacramento, expecting some surprises. What she doesn't expect is meeting her idols: SMOSH! In-progress, so be sure to keep up with me:
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

**Chapter One: Annie**

"I'm going to miss you," my mom mutters, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Mom, Sacramento is literally like two hours away. I'm sure we'll survive," I explain. "But I'll miss you too." I reach out to hug her and she does not hesitate to return it.

I was going to miss her. It was a huge deal, living out on your own for the first time. But I was twenty three, so it's not like I could live with her forever.

"I am so proud of you for getting that job!" she exclaims, still clenching on to me during our hug. "And I know your father would be proud, too."

My father had passed away when I was twelve. I'd known him well enough for my mom's statement about him to bring tears to my eyes and to hug her even harder. Eventually, we part and I bring my bags out to my car. I open the trunk and put my luggage in, my mother just standing by, watching as her baby girl grows up right before her eyes.

I slammed down the trunk and put on my sunglasses. "Well, that's the last bag. The rest is already at the apartment."

I give my mom one last hug before leaving. "I love you, Mom."

I feel her wipe her tears on my tank top before saying, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Then I get into the driver's seat, turn on the ignition and head off to my new home.

I hit traffic almost immediately. "Shit," I mutter to myself and try to ease my way through the parkway. It takes about an hour longer than it should've to reach my new apartment, and by then I've already missed three calls from my mom. _Typical mom_, I think. I glance around my apartment. Deep blue walls I'd painted myself, a sky blue futon. Was it any more obvious that blue was my favorite color?

I set up my laptop on my kitchen table and log onto Twitter.

_Just got to my new place in Sacramento! :D_ I tweet.

Not even two minutes later, I get a mention from my best friend from back home, Amanda. _Doesn't Smosh live in Sacramento?_

I freeze. _Holy crap_, I think to myself, _I totally forgot_.

Smosh was the most amazing (and most attractive) comedy duo on YouTube. Amanda and I watched them together all the time when we were younger. _Who am I kidding?_ I thought. _We STILL watch them!_

I suddenly realize that I'd been driving all day and that it was already two o'clock.

"Damn," I say, even though no one can hear me.

I quickly close my laptop and slip on my flip-flops, eager to explore my new town.


	2. Chapter 2: Out To Lunch

**Chapter Two: Annie**

My stomach growled eagerly as I stepped up to the Burger King counter.

"Hi, can I get two plain cheeseburgers and a regular Coke?" I asked, digging through my purse to find my wallet. As I waited for my food to be prepared, a familiar voice rang throughout the empty restaurant.

"In case you guys haven't already realized, Anthony does NOT have a penis." I'd know that voice anywhere.

I glanced behind my shoulder to see two men sitting in at a table in the corner, immaturely eating fries and laughing about god knows what. One had short brown hair and the other had straight black hair, both of them equally attractive and equally hilarious. They were the Smosh boys.

My heart skipped numerous beats as I stared at the faces from my computer screen. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. My idols, the two reasons I get up in the morning. It was almost dream-like. That is, until, I realize I've been staring at them for ten minutes and my food's been sitting on the counter.

"Ma'am?" the cashier asks, almost as if she's questioning my sanity.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologize, my face blushing furiously. After I pay, I turn around to steal one last glance at Ian and Anthony, only to bump into someone waiting in line behind me. We both drop our food.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry," I say, scrambling to pick up the remains of my burgers.

"It's fine." My God. That voice. It takes a minute to register that the man I've just bumped into is the Anthony Padilla.

"Oh my God," I finally stutter. "You're…you're…Smosh!"

He gives a chuckle. "50% of Smosh, actually. Nice to meet you."

He sticks out his hand so I can shake it, but I'm so in shock that it takes me a minute to figure it out. He laughs again and asks, "Wanna come sit with me and Ian?" He points to his friend, happily eating a burger. "It's the least I could do, considering I made you lose your lunch."

This time I laugh. "I'd love to!" Me, having lunch with Anthony and Ian, whom I've only seen on my computer screen. It seems too good to be true.

Anthony guides me over to his table and pulls out my seat. _Such a gentleman_, I think and sit down.

"Who's this?" Ian asks pointing to me, filming with his white camera. "Anthony, did you pick up another hooker again?"

I laugh and blush. Anthony eventually says, "Hookers have to eat too! But I feel bad that I still don't know your name."

"I'm Annie. Annie Reed," I eventually say.

Anthony smiles and says, "Well, nice to meet you, Annie Reed."

And it was at that lunch that I met the best friends a girl could have.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night of Fun

Hey guys! I know I've been AWOL for quite a while, but I've been super busy with school and shit, so I have had like zero time to upload the third chapter. Sorry about that!

Anyway, here it is:

**Chapter Three: Annie**

****Ian, Anthony and I talked for hours at that Burger King. It was very surreal, seeing my all-time favorite YouTubers sharing fries with me. I was pretty close to passing out once or twice. Eventually, the meal came to a close, and I was shocked when Ian asked, "Wanna come back to our place with us?"

I was so shaken with disbelief that a slow head nod was all I could manage. We packed up our stuff, threw out our food wrappers and headed off to the Smosh house.

We finally arrived and again, I stood in the doorway with disbelief. I had dreamed about meeting Smosh one day and maybe getting their autograph, but I had never pictured myself actually standing in their house. They invited me inside and I asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Anthony laughed. "Whatever you want."

I thought for a moment before replying with, "What videogames do you have?"

Ian then began to list an insane amount of videogames, some of which I had never even heard of, even though I considered myself a pretty avid gamer. Guess I was mistaken.

"Let's stick with Super Smash Brothers."

As Ian set up the XBOX controllers, Anthony said to me privately, "Y'know, you're a pretty cool girl, Annie. We should definitely hang out again after this."

I giggled like an idiot. "Sure, why not? I mean, I'm having a blast."

After Ian had finished setting up, the longest and most intense game of Super Smash Brothers I have ever played began and lasted for three hours. Even after three hours, no one was prepared to give up victory. Until I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost eight.

"Holy shit, I promised my mom I would call her hours ago. Plus it's getting dark. I should get home." I disconnected my controller and stood up to leave.

Ian stood up too. "Well, we'd love to have you over again. Are you free tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yeah I am. Here, give me your phones."

After the two boys handed over their phones, I plugged in my number under 'Annie :)'.

I handed the phones back saying, "Give me a call tomorrow."

Anthony smirked and said, "Will do!"

As I left the Smosh household, I hoped and prayed that today wasn't just a big dream and that it was actually a reality.


End file.
